


[Fanart] SanSan

by deaserkan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Marriage Proposal, Mention of Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaserkan/pseuds/deaserkan
Summary: After the battle, Sansa finds herself alive, but is faced with the demand to marry again by the remaining northern lords. She puts them in their place, and causes The Hound to nearly have a heart attack.(Just a bit of fluff I needed to get out of my head.)





	[Fanart] SanSan

 

“Where were you all when I was tortured, beaten, humiliated by my betrothed King Joffrey?” The rowdy room fell silent at the raised voice of Sansa Stark. “Where were you when I was married to Ramsey Bolton, as I was tortured and raped?” Sansa grit her teeth at the men surrounding her who had took it upon themselves to dictate who she would marry and when.

As the silence continued, Sansa felt a hand brush her own. To her left, Arya’s dark eyes spoke of understanding. Sansa squeezed her hand briefly, then glanced at her brother—watched his jaw clench and nod in approval. Sansa took a breath and faced the room again.

“There’s only one man here who saved me from being beaten. From being raped.” The men stirred, glancing at one another.

The Hound was looking at Sansa, his brow hung low over his eyes. How many times had he tried to save this girl-turned-shewolf? He didn’t know anymore. He grit his teeth at the thought of Joffrey, the little monster. He had heard of Sansa’s marriage with the Imp and the Bolton Bastard. He would have killed that fucker ten times over for what he did to her. However, he reconciled the fact that the hounds did him in, in the end.

 

Sandor was brought out of his musings by Sansa’s voice once again.

“There’s one man who never lied to me. Who would never hurt me.”

Sandor flinched as Sansa’s bright eyes met his, “That man is the only man who would be worthy of my hand.”

One beat, the Hound frowned in confusion as Arya’s gaze found his. Arya smirked at him, a knowing look glittering in her eyes.

Two beats before Sansa spoke directly to him. “If he would have me.”

Three beats, and the hammer fell along with the Hound’s jaw. Jon’s expression mirrored his, looking at his sister who lifted her chin.

“I won’t marry for duty, never again. If I marry again, it will be for love.” She said with an air of finality, and stalked out of the room, her boots thudding on the wooden floor.

The Hound, rendered speechless and frozen, felt all the eyes in the room fall on him at once. The expression of everyone was the same: Disbelief, Envy. The indignant stares broke him from his shock. Without another word, he stalked out of the room, his heavy stride chasing after a little bird.

 

He caught up to her fairly quickly, as she made her way to the Godswood. “Are you out of your mind, girl?!” He called out to her, uncaring of who heard. She just proposed to him in front of all the northern lords, her family and the future rulers of the seven kingdoms. What the hell did he care if anyone else heard?

Sansa turned sharply to him, her face a mask of calm as he rushed to her. His menacing hunch and teeth bared did not affect her, she stood her ground as he came to stop in front her.

Her hair gleamed in the winter sun, the Godswood leaves were as saturated as blood, framing her pale face and dark furs. Sandor’s heart raced.

“I was sincere, Sandor, when I said you were the only one worthy.” Sansa spoke with forced politeness. Sandor scoffed at her chirping. His life was a bloody joke, he didn’t appreciate another punchline added to the long miserable list.

“You still believe in your shite stories of Knights and Princesses, did King’s landing teach you nothing? I’m no flowery knight!” Sansa glared at him. “I never said you were—“ The Hound cut her off, “I watched as you were beaten and tortured, I did nothing!” Sansa looked away, frustration squaring her shoulders.

“What could you have done that wouldn’t have gotten your head lopped off too?” She said to him. “You’re the only one who offered to save me. Do you not remember the night of the Blackwater?” Her watery gaze returned to him.

Sandor seethed. “Do you know what I wanted to do that night?” He bent down to snarl at her. “I wanted to pin you to that bed and have you, against your will. I told you I wanted to help you, but I wanted to take you and keep you for myself.” 

Sansa closed her eyes and asked, “So why didn’t you?” Her voice took on a nasally tone of unshed tears. The Hound balked as she opened her eyes.

“Why didn’t you?” She repeated and he stepped away. “Why did you save me from the mob. Why did you cover me with your cloak in court, why did you stop me from pushing Joffrey off the battlements. Why didn’t you rape me?” Her fist clenched as her stepped closer and closer to him.

The Hound fell silent again. “You’ve no idea what your asking me.” He growled. He grew angrier still as Sansa laughed.

Sansa shook her head, looking very much like she was wondering what on earth she was doing, “I asked you to marry me,” She said, as if it pained her to say. “and now I’m asking you why you wont.”

 

They stood facing each other in the snow as if dueling. Sandor wondered if this was all some bizarre dream, or that the Night King had come and this was his own personal hell born of a guilty and vengeful conscience. 

When he didn’t answer, she decided to ask another question. “Why did you look after Arya?” The Hound’s eyes narrowed. “What are you getting at?” He grunted.

“Do you love her?” Sansa asked, her tone wavering.

The Hound made an affronted noise, “I don’t love Arya,—” He all but screamed, she watched as his jaw clenched, his eyes widen with anger.

“Then why do you reject me?” She pleaded with him. The Hound exhaled in a ‘whoosh’ looking towards the godswood once again.

 

Finally, he spoke, “I don’t deserve you.” Sansa was about to retort, but he continued. “Even if you’ve convinced yourself you do. You’re not a monster like me.” He sneered. “I’ve no idea why you’re asking for me, but if it’s protection you need, or if you want me to chase away all your suitors, I’ll do it. But I wont be letting you sully yourself with the likes of me!”

He heard the crunch of compressed snow under Sansa’s foot as she approached him. “Did you not listen to me, Sandor? In the Hall?” He looked at her again, taking in her fiery hair and bright eyes. “I wont marry for duty, station, political gain, or advantage again.” She now stood so close to him he could see her trembling. He didn’t know if it was the cold or nerves, but she shook all the same. 

“I will marry for love.” Her eyes searched his, flitting between the good and wretched sides of his face.

 

Sandor wasn’t the quickest, but it seemed to Sansa that it look a very long moment for Sandor to process the words that came from her lips. She watched as realization dawned slowly on his face, and his look of frustration turned into shock then to wonder.

“You can’t be serious.” He whispered. He frowned again, “If this is a fucking joke—” 

The rest of Sandor’s threat was swallowed by the press of Sansa’s lips to his.

 

A sharp intake of breath, their eyes closed at the feel of soft lips against their own. Sansa had of course been kissed before, but this was the first kiss she ever gave. Sandor thought as well, it was the sweetest kiss he’d ever received. He hands threaded into her hair, and grazed her the pale flesh of her neck.

Sansa gripped the front of Sandor’s heavy furs and pulled them closer. They kissed for several long moments, before pulling away for air. Their foreheads resting on one another, Sansa whispered. “I love you Sandor, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?”

Sandor swallowed, “Aye, little bird, I would do anything for you.”

Sansa’s teeth shown bright as she grinned, a sob of laughter escaped her. She glowed in the sunlit snow, Sandor wiped her tears away as he smiled back at her. Still in disbelief, and questioning both their sanity, he scooped her up in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit personal, but SanSan is the first heterosexual pairing I’ve shipped since I was in middle school over ten years ago. For some reason, I could never get into any non-canon ships between a man and woman in modern media. I won’t get too into it, but the only explanation I can think of is: women aren’t written like real people in much of main stream media, books, movies, tv, and they never appealed to me as romantic characters. Game of Thrones definitely changed that for me! Thank the gods for so many strong female characters!


End file.
